Pokemon: Shinobi Chronicles
by ZangetsuTheSlayingMoon
Summary: What if Minato and Kushina survived the sealing and moved to Johto? What if Kyuubi could come out of the seal only as a Ninetales the pokemon, not the demon and was Naruto's best friend?
1. A New Beginning

POKEMON: Shinobi Chronicles

Summary-What if Minato and Kushina survived the sealing and moved to Johto? What if Kyuubi could come out of the seal only as a Ninetales (the pokemon, not the demon) and was Naruto's best friend? Why am I saying what if? I don't know but read this fic anyway. Also it follows the games, with parts of the anime.

**AN- ZangetsuTheSlayingMoon here with my psychotic inner hollow {Hi}.This is our first fic. .powerful-ish Naruto, yes; Naruto x harem, yes ; bad ass-team rocket, no way in hell; Konoha shinobi , you vote for in reviews; fans can influence a story, you can make or break this story. THIS IS A STORY WRITTEN ON BOREDOM AND MUSIC, (AND THE POWER OF YOUTH). GIVE ME FEEDBACK AND I MIGHT EDIT OR CONTINUE THE STORY. THIS STORY CONTAINS LANGUAGE NOT SUITABLE FOR MINORS AND FOURTH WALL BREAKING. READ AT OWN RISK. .NOW TAKE IT AWAY, BAA-CHAN (grandma). ALSO YOU CAN IMAGINE WHAT THEY WEAR. I WILL NOT DESCRIBE CLOTHES.(I SUCK AT CHOOSING THEM). **

**Tsunade- (growls angrily) the ass-hole over there doesn't own Naruto or POKEMON, so don't sue him… or do, I don't care.**

**Inner hollow (now named Chad)-Yeah, you tell him BAA-CHAN**

**ZangetsuTheSlayingMoon- That was mean tsu-hime and I do own the OCs and jutsus I made up. (hime = princess)**

**Minato- He is right Kaa-chan (mom).**

**Tsunade- Shut it traitor. **

**Minato- So they pay well. With Me, Kushina, and Naruto, we need it for ramen.**

**Chad-With that over, Let's start the story (p.s. I will narrate this 1).**

"Talking/jutsus" **"****DEMONS/SUMMONS****TALKING****" **_'__thoughts__' __**'**__**DEMONS/SUMMONS**____**THOUGHTS**__**' **_ (translations) [author notes_]_

CHAPTER 1 – POKEMON/SHINOBI MASTER

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX= SCENE CHANGE

All was well in New Bark town; the grass green, the Pokemon frolicking, the moving van parked in the new house for the Uzumaki family [read the summary]. Yes, moving into New Bark town is 8-year-old Naruto Uzumaki and his parents, Minato and Kushina. Also, their pet Ninetales , Kyuubi, is joining them." Are we done yet?" asks a tired Naruto. "Just think of it as a training exercise", replies Minato. "And a boring one at that", adds Kyuubi, "He should be learning how to destroy stuff". At this, Naruto perks up his fox ears. You see during the sealing Kyuubi got unsealed but had to leave close to all his powers in Naruto, thus transforming him into a hanyo(half-demon), with nine bushy tails also which he can hide, but he can't hide his ears. "No, he needs control over his Charka first", Kushina adds. "Not with that, I meant his demonic powers", retorts Kyuubi, "Also he needs to find potential mates". "HELL NO/OVER MY DEAD BODY", yell both Minato and Kushina. "But you chose Minato about his age, Kushina", Kyuubi stealthily adds, "And, its just POTENTIAL mates". "And done, can I go check out my new room?", asks Naruto hopefully. "Sure honey, go ahead", replies Kushina.

In Naruto's room, all seems well organized and sorted. "well, it cozy, I can give it that much and I have a computer", Naruto states to no one in particular. "yeah, it does need some plants though", Kyuubi adds out of nowhere. "AHHH", Naruto yells while scared, "Don't scare me like that, what do you mean, and why are you here". "In order: I still will, plants remind me of the forest, and the last one has two answers; I'm staying with you and Shina-chan wants you down there so you three can meet the neighbors", answers Kyuubi. "Ok, but I get the bed", Naruto says. "Deal", replies Kyuubi.

After trekking back into the living room, Naruto asks his parents, "So are we going to go meet the neighbors?". "Yeah,yeah just wait a second", says Minato bored. "Do you think there are kids my age?", asked Naruto. "Since when has age ever stopped you from making friends?", asked Kushina sarcastically. "True, but I want friends that are my own age", Naruto replies. "Well, lets go then", says Minato. As if on cue, the door bell rings. "If those are the neighbors, they are psychic or it's a freaky coincidence", states Minato, to which Naruto and Kushina nod at dumbly. You can guess what happened next. "Hello and welcome to New Bark", Diana says [Crystal's mom, made up a name]. "Thanks and I'm Kushina, and this is my husband Minato and our son, Naruto", Kushina says pointing to them. " Well, it's a pleasure to meet you and Naruto, I have a daughter that's around your age, if you want to meet her", Diana says. "Sure", Naruto responds quickly. "Crystal, come on and meet the neighbors", Dian a chimes out. "Coming", someone yells out. And with that, Crystal arrives. "Crystal, say hi to our new neighbors", Diana tells her. "Hello, I'm Crystal", she says. "Hello Crystal, I'm Kushina and that is my husband Minato and this is my son Naruto"' Kushina answers back. "We'll leave you kids to talk", the three adults tell them.

"Hi", Naruto and Crystal say simultaneously. "You can go first if you want", Naruto tells her, "and yes, my ears really are like this". At this Crystal stops and think about her next question. "Well, do you have any pokemon?", she asks. "Well if you count our pet Kyuubi, then yes", he responds. "So these are the neighbors, I guess I should introduce myself", Kyuubi says. "AHHH", both Naruto and Crystal scream in unison. "Would you stop scaring people"?, Naruto asks. "Would you stop eating Ramen?", Kyuubi retorts. "Touché", replies Naruto. "I'm going with the others", Kyuubi says while leaving.

C: "did that pokemon just talk?"

N: "yeah, that was Kyuubi."

C: "what's next? Are you gonna start breathing fire?"

N: "I can, but we're indoors".

C: "with you as a friend, I'm pretty much screwed, right?"

N: "yep, and if you have a friend that can breath fire, doesn't that make life easier?"

C: "kind of, but that won't really effect me much."

N: "this feels like the start of a beautiful friendship".

C: "so which starter do you want?"

N: "which what do I want?

C: "oh yeah, you just moved here. Well a starter is the pokemon that you start your journey with and anyone can start it at 10-years-old. The starters are: the fire type-cyndaquil, the water type-totodile, and the grass type-chikorita.

N: "well , if I go Kyuubi would come. So I would get totodile. And you?

C: "chikorita, I just love grass types".

N: "I'd be happy if it were fire, water, or wind."

C: "not picky huh".

N: "well I'm a person who doesn't care much for anything but luck".

C: "superstitious type much?"

N: "yep , is that a problem?"

C: "like you said, this seems like the start of a beautiful friendship".

A/N: And cut. That's a wrap. Let me know how it went. Also next chapter's a time skip 2 years forward. The time will be a mix of post-SINNOH (anime) and pokemon crystal(game). Will be harem. Will include past female companions of Ash. Will stay on track with the game (no 3rd and 4th generation pokemon in wild.). and- *thump*.

ZangetsuTheSlayingMoon: sorry about him. He gets antsy and as promised there will be a harem. We're writing this without internet. So if we finish this before uploading this. It will all be posted, but review will still be welcome and we might take suggestions. We write stories at the same time and we delete our stories that we think are headed in a direction we don't want or are written in a style we later think is horrible. This is one of so far 2 that has survived past the first chapter. Please give feedback on stories so they can survive. I can't write on boredom forever. I will narrate the next chapter. Also we act out chapters in our imagination before writing it (don't knock it till you try it) to plan it out. Our style is random and might be hard to read to most, and to those I'm sorry for that I blame my English teacher and texting for my sloppy style. I'll try to correct my grammar and spelling, but spellchecker is a lifesaver and a bitch at the same time when writing fan fiction. I hope you'll keep reading and enjoy this and other stories. Till next time.


	2. Start of a JourneyPetalburg Princess

POKEMON: Shinobi Chronicles

Summary-What if Minato and Kushina survived the sealing and moved to Johto? What if Kyuubi could come out of the seal only as a Ninetales (the pokemon, not the demon) and was Naruto's best friend? Why am I saying what if? I don't know but read this fic anyway. Also it follows the games, with parts of the anime.

**AN- ZangetsuTheSlayingMoon here with my psychotic inner hollow {Hi}.This is our first fic. .powerful-ish Naruto, yes; Naruto x harem, yes ; bad ass-team rocket, no way in hell; Konoha shinobi , you vote for in reviews; fans can influence a story, you can make or break this story. THIS IS A STORY WRITTEN ON BOREDOM AND MUSIC, (AND THE POWER OF YOUTH). GIVE ME FEEDBACK AND I MIGHT EDIT OR CONTINUE THE STORY. THIS STORY CONTAINS LANGUAGE NOT SUITABLE FOR MINORS AND FOURTH WALL BREAKING. READ AT OWN RISK. .NOW TAKE IT AWAY, KAA-CHAN. ALSO YOU CAN IMAGINE WHAT THEY WEAR. I WILL NOT DESCRIBE CLOTHES.(I SUCK AT CHOOSING THEM). **

**Kushina- they do not own Naruto or pokemon. Will I be in the story again?**

**Chad-NOT MUCH AND THAT FRYING PAN TO THE HEAD HURT.**

**ZangetsuTheSlayingMoon-Well stop making promises without my consent and, Kushina, you and Minato will be in the green room with unlimited ramen and us to make up for not being in the story much (p.s. I will narrate this 1).**

"Talking/jutsus" **"****DEMONS/SUMMONS****TALKING****" **_'__thoughts__' __**'**__**DEMONS/SUMMONS**____**THOUGHTS**__**' **_ (translations) [author notes_]_

CHAPTER 2 – New friends, and New Love Interests XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX= SCENE CHANGE

We find ourselves in a world of ramen. Who could dream this up other than Naruto. Speaking of him, where is his blond ass? Ahhh, found him in the largest ramen bowl. Naruto, what are you doing? "silence, for I am the ramen king". Yeah, but I'm the narrator so I can do this. At this moment, Crystal throws a bowl of cold water on Naruto to wake him up. "wait what-"

In the world of the awake, Naruto soon joins us in alertness.

"Naruto, wake up or we'll be late to get our pokemon.", Crystal says.

"damn, narrator, ruins my perfect ramen dream.", Naruto says. [serves him right].

After this escapade, Naruto gets up changes and goes downstairs. After eating breakfast, Naruto and Crystal say goodbye to their parents and head toward Professor Elm's lab.

"so why didn't Kyuubi come with us?", Crystal asks.

"something about us being old enough to stop depending on others.", Naruto explains.

"well, we're here at the lab.", Crystal says.

They then hurry inside to get their first pokemon. They walk up to Professor Elm And listen to his rant about pokemon.

"and that's about it, but there is only one pokemon left. So only one of you can have it. Also It's a chikorita.", Professor Elm says.

"you can have it, Kris.", Naruto says.

"but what about you. I'd feel bad about it if I was on the road and not you.", Crystal says.

"but you're the self proclaimed grass type master of New Bark town. and you've always wanted a chikorita. So you can have it.", Naruto says to Crystal.

She then hugs Naruto tightly while saying thank you and goes to get her first pokemon.

"you know you're the kindest person I've seen. Most would have just taken it for themselves.", Elm says.

"well, she has always wanted a chikorita and I'd be insulting my pride as an Uzumaki if I took her dream from her.", Naruto says.

"did you say Uzumaki?", Elm asks while opening a safe.

"yeah, what about it?", Naruto asks worried. Out of the safe, Elm pulls out a weird looking pokeball.

"well, that pokemon in this ball is said only to appear before and obey only kind Uzumaki family members.", Elm says while handing him the pokeball.

"it feels wrong taking this from you.", Naruto says.

"I wouldn't be able to get it out and it wouldn't even obey me even if I did. Also, think of it as repayment for giving your friend the chikorita.", Elm replies.

"well, if you say so.", Naruto says while throwing the pokeball.

The pokeball stays still for a few seconds before erupting in a blinding light. Out of the light comes a whirlpool, and out of it comes a sleek white and blue pokemon. It looks around a few minutes before seeing Naruto. It closes in and stares at his eyes. It then bows and speaks.

"you are a pure hearted Uzumaki and as such, I ,Lugia, the guardian of the Uzumaki will stand by your side lord Uzumaki.", Lugia says while bowing.

"well, first just call me Naruto, I don't consider myself better than you. And second, it will be an honor to fight by your side.", Naruto says.

"that is hard to believe, as you are a shining light of pureness in a world of sin and darkness. And I wish to retire for now, but you may call me whenever you want, Naruto-sama.", Lugia says.

At this Naruto recalls Lugia into it's pokeball and holds it in his hand. At this, Elm holds out a belt with clips for pokeballs. Naruto takes the belt and says thanks. Crystal joins this scene at this moment.

"thanks again for letting me have the chikorita, Naruto. But it's gonna feel bad leaving you here.", Crystal says.

"do you really think you're getting rid of me that easily, Kris?", Naruto asks while showing her his pokeball.

"YOU GOT ONE!", Crystal screams in joy, "but I thought I got the last one?"

"you got the last starter, not the last pokemon. I gave it to him as a gift for being so selfless.", Elm says.

"What did you get?", Crystal asks.

"Would you like to hear what it is or see it?", Naruto asks rhetorically before throwing his pokeball. Cue the special effects.

"what is it that you need of me, Naruto-sama?", Lugia asks.

"I just wanted you to meet my best friend and our traveling companion.", Naruto says.

"y-y-you got Lugia for your starter? How is it that you're just that lucky?", Crystal asks.

"well, I like to think of it as Karma.", Naruto says.

"It's a pleasure to meet a friend of Naruto-sama, but if you'll excuse me I'll go back to sleep.", Lugia says before returning to the pokeball.

"well, we should get going.", Naruto says.

"wait, before you go, take these pokeballs so you can catch pokemon, and after Cherrygrove town, there lives a man called Mister Pokemon. He has 3 eggs that I inspected and we want them to hatch, so tell him I sent you and he'll give them to you. Also, don't forget your pokedex.", Elm says before handing them 5 pokeballs and a pokedex to each of them, "good luck on your journey, and don't forget to visit me after you make it big."

"Her lips are devil red, and her skin is the color of mocha." Naruto sings.

"Would you stop singing?" Crystal asks.

"I can't help it. I'm bored." Naruto whines.

"Well find something to do that's not annoying" Crystal says.

"What is life? It's everywhere yet nowhere at the same time. It's so easy to take yet so hard to create. When will man ever learn to stop taking life and start creating life?" Naruto wonders out loud.

"That's it I'm gonna-" Crystal starts.

"Um, excuse me, but I'm lost and wondering if I could get some help to the next town," someone says.

"And who ,if I may ask, are you?" Crystal asks before turning around, "y-y-you're M-M-May, the princess of Petalburg."

"Yep, and from your stuttering, I take it you're a fan." May says while Crystal faints.

"Yeah, she is and I never thought that I'd ever see her faint." Naruto says.

"Are you her boyfriend?" May asks.

"Nope, just a friend that is too loyal to let her get lost on her journey." Naruto replies.

"Strange, because most single men would've hit on me or asked me out already." May says.

"I guess I just have more self control around you than most men." Naruto says.

"Well too bad, you seem like my kind of guy." May says, "also is your friend gonna be ok?"

"I don't know, but didn't you say you needed help getting to the next town?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah, I have a horrible sense of direction." May says while rubbing the back of her head.

"If you want, you can travel with me and Crystal over there." Naruto says while pointing to Crystal.

"I don't want to be a bother to you, but if you beat me in a pokemon battle. I'll not only join the two of you, I'll even go out with you." May says with a wink.

"You're that sure of yourself? Well, I only have one pokemon so far, so how about one on one with your strongest pokemon?" Naruto asks.

"Now who's being so sure of themselves? But it's a bet. I win; I get directions to the next town. You win, I join you guys in your journey and I become your girlfriend." May says while bringing out blaziken.

"Deal." Naruto says while bringing out Lugia.

"What is your need, Naruto-sama?" Lugia asks.

"We have our first battle." Naruto says pointing at blaziken and May.

"Well, I'll end it quickly." Lugia says as it prepared.

"Hey May, we starting yet?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah, but after the battle, you have to explain how you have a Lugia." May says.

"Sure. Lugia use aeroblast." Naruto says. The battle was over. As soon as it hit, blaziken was knocked out.

"Well, damn. As I promised, I'll travel with you guys, and ,luckily for you, now have me as a girlfriend. How does it feel?" May asks while sitting next to Naruto.

"It feels like Crystal is gonna be pissed that I, not only beat the princess of Petalburg in my first battle as a trainer, have that same princess as a girlfriend, and I did it all while she was passed out." Naruto answers.

"Well, it'll suck to be you when she wakes up. Now explain how you have a Lugia as your starter." May says.

Naruto explains what happened when he and Crystal became trainers.

They then spent the rest of the time getting to know each other. They get to the family part pretty quickly. After another half-hour, Crystal finally wakes up.

"What happened? Oh yeah, May was here. Naruto, is she still here?" Crystal asks.

"Yep, and luckily for you, I convinced her to join us on our journey." Naruto says while Crystal turns around to see May asleep with her head on his lap.

"Can you explain why she's using your lap as a pillow?" Crystal asks.

"Not in any way that wouldn't make you want to kill me, but I'll try." Naruto says before explaining what happened when she was out cold.

"So let me get this straight. You beat the princess of Petalburg in your first battle against her strongest pokemon, got her to join us, and got her to be your girlfriend all in one go? Your luck never ceases to amaze me." Crystal says.

"*Yawn*, what's all the noise about, Naru-kun?" May asks while getting up from Naruto's lap.

"Just explaining what happened to Crystal, Hime." Naruto says.

"Well, it's getting late. We should head to the town and stay at the pokemon center." May says still sleepy.

"Yeah, we should. Good thing it's in walking distance from here." Crystal says.

"Wait, you mean all this time, I was literally steps away from where I wanted to go?" May asks Naruto.

"Yep, so ether way it was a win-win." Naruto says, "even though I'm lucky, it never hurts to have a way to win".

"I can't argue with that logic, seeing as I thought I was doing the same thing." May says while arriving at the center.

"Hello, and welcome to the Cherrygrove pokemon center. How can I help you?" Nurse Joy asks.

"Could we have 2 rooms, please?" May asks.

"Certainly, please enjoy your stay and feel free to leave your pokemon in the center for a check up." Nurse Joy says while handing them two room keys. They then hand over their pokemon to Nurse Joy for a check up. After that, they go to where the rooms are.

"Good night, Naruto." Crystal says while yawning.

"Night, Naru-kun." May says sleepily.

"Night, Crystal. Good night, Hime." Naruto says before entering his room to sleep.

A/N: I'm glad to say this pasted the second chapter. Also I kept smacking Chad with a frying pan to the head till he died, so no more of him around. Also if you felt that I gave May to Naruto to easily, well that just seems like what the series would do when they would want to have a relationship. Also May is my favorite female character in the series, so she got an early appearance. I'm thinking of either introducing Dawn or Misty next. I'm leaning to where this story started and adding Dawn. This story was supposed to be a Naruto x Dawn with her in place of Crystal. But then to entertain myself, I played pokemon red and Crystal. The story came from the lack of attention to the 2nd generation and my love for it. Crystal will be in the harem, but she will be the last and hardest to get for Naruto, due to their relationship as best friends and her denying any and all feelings for him. And this is just my plan; it could change, due to the fact that I'm making this up as I go along. I plan to eventually bring in Ash, Max, and Brock. Also, sorry for the next time.


	3. Eggstravaganza

POKEMON: Shinobi Chronicles

**A/N- ZangetsuTheSlayingMoon here. Please review; fans can influence a story, you can make or break this story. THIS IS A STORY WRITTEN ON BOREDOM AND MUSIC, (AND THE POWER OF YOUTH). GIVE ME FEEDBACK AND I MIGHT EDIT OR CONTINUE THE STORY. THIS STORY CONTAINS LANGUAGE NOT SUITABLE FOR MINORS AND FOURTH WALL BREAKING. READ AT OWN RISK. . NOW TAKE IT AWAY, TOU-SAN. ALSO YOU CAN IMAGINE WHAT THEY WEAR. I WILL NOT DESCRIBE CLOTHES. (I SUCK AT CHOOSING THEM). **

**Minato- they do not own Naruto or pokemon and never will. How many girls is Naruto going to have?**

**ZangetsuTheSlayingMoon-At least 4, if I feel like leaving it there. Now on to the story.**

"Talking/jutsus" **"DEMONS/SUMMONS TALKING" **_'thoughts' __**'DEMONS/SUMMONS THOUGHTS' **_ (translations) [author notes_] _

CHAPTER 3- A Maiden's Search, A Fishcake's Heart, and Its Harem.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X=SCENE CHANGE

We find ourselves in the dream world of Naruto, yet again. Lets see if we can find him again. Ramen, ramen, May in a bikini, ramen. Ah, there he is as ramen king.

Hello again. "Who dares appear in my domain?". So you forgot me already. "Oh shit, you're the narrator. Please just wake me up kindly this time. I'll give you some ramen if you do". Well I guess if you put it that way.

At this time in the real world, May enters Naruto's room to wake him up. Wanting to wake him up in a special way, she leans in and kisses him on the cheek. "Wake up, sleepy head. It's morning." May says.

"If that's how you're gonna wake me up every morning, then I wouldn't mind waking up.", Naruto says while waking up.

"And thank you, narrator.", he mumbles [you're welcome].

"Well, get up. We have a lot of ground to cover." May says while leaving the room. Naruto then gets up and gets dress and leaves the room. He goes to the lobby to find both May and Crystal there with their pokemon. He goes over to Nurse Joy and returns his room key. He then gets Lugia's pokeball back and goes to join the girls.

"Well, are you two all set?" Naruto asks.

"Yep, we better swing by Mister Pokemon to get the eggs that Professor Elm told us about." Crystal reminds him as they head out.

"Oh yeah. He also said there were three eggs, so each of us can get one." Naruto realizes.

"really, you mean that I could have one to?" May asks.

"Yeah, we would be happy if you had one." Crystal says.

"where did your shyness around her go?" Naruto asks.

"Well when you spend a night in the same room with a person, your shyness just melts away." Crystal says.

"Ah, isn't that a pidgey?" Naruto asks while pointing to it.

"can you please let me catch it, Naruto. Unlike you, I need to catch and train pokemon." Crystal says while bringing out Chikorita. The battle was quick. Crystal barely caught it. Meanwhile, a pair of eyes peer out of the clearing.

"Yeah, I just caught my first Pokemon." Crystal says while doing a victory pose.

"That's great, Kris. Naru-kun, what are you looking at?" May asks while looking at Naruto who is looking at a bush.

"I thought I saw movement in the bush, guess I was wrong." Naruto says before a small yip is heard from the bush. Out of the bush steps a pokemon, to be specific a vulpix.

"Well, hello little guy. Where did you come from?" Naruto asks it. It then jumps into Naruto's arms and snuggles up against his body.

"Would you like to be the first pokemon I catch?" Naruto asks it while holding out a pokeball. It then moves toward the pokeball and head butts it. The pokeball then captures it.

"Yes, I just caught my first pokemon." Naruto says while doing a victory dance.

"Good job, Naru-kun. You caught it without any work." May says.

"Lucky asshole." Crystal mumbles. They then head on to their destination, only to arrive a few seconds later.

"Well, we're here." Naruto says before entering. They enter to see a man looking at three eggs: one yellow with black stripes, one green with purple stripes, and one white with red and blue shapes on it.

"Where are those Naruto and Crystal kids?" Mister Pokemon wonders out loud.

"Right behind you." Naruto answers.

"Well, it's about time." Mister Pokemon says.

"We only left New Bark town yesterday. How long did you expect us to take?" Naruto asks.

"Good point. Well, since there's three of you instead of two, I won't have to keep one of the eggs. Now take them so they can begin to hatch." Mister Pokemon says.

"I'll take this one." Naruto says while grabbing the yellow one.

"I'll get this one." Crystal says while getting the green one.

"That leaves me this one." May says while taking the last one.

"Good. Now, you can leave and hatch those eggs." Mister Pokemon says while herding them out the door.

"Well, he was rude." May says. They keep traveling down route thirty and thirty-one. Both Naruto and Crystal fight with other trainers. They stop in front of the Dark Cave. They stay in front of it for a while to look at it.

"Well, it seems to be too dark inside to go further than the entrance." Naruto says.

"Wow, it's dark inside the Dark Cave. What a big surprise." Crystal says sarcastically.

"Nice one, Kris-", May starts only to be interrupted by a scream that was getting louder by the second.

"AHHH, GET ME OUT OF THIS PLACE." Someone screams before crashing into Naruto.

"Dawn, is that you?" May asks.

"May, it's been a long time since I've seen or heard from you." Dawn says.

"Well, it might be a happy reunion and I've got nothing against being in this position, but can you get off of me?" Naruto asks from under Dawn.

"Sorry, I forget about stuff from time to time.", Dawn says while getting off of Naruto.

"nice job with the piplup-patterned panties.", Naruto says while snickering.

"how do you know I'm wearing some.", Dawn asks while May and Crystal try to keep from laughing.

"saw them while you were getting up. Also they were wet, want to explain that.", Naruto says. May and Crystal start to laugh like crazy.

"p-p-pervert!", Dawn yells.

"says the girl with wet panties.", Naruto retorts.

"he has a point.", May says while laughing.

"well, I was lost in the dark and there were several pokemon around me. Also, I'm lost and I want to get to Violet.", Dawn says.

"if you want you can join us on our journey.", Naruto says.

"I don't want to be a bother.", Dawn says.

"you wouldn't be a bother.", May says.

"how about this. You and me battle, and if I win, you give me directions to Violet, but if you win, I'll join you three and even be your girlfriend.", Dawn says to Naruto(seen it before?).

"deal, but it'll be one on one with your strongest pokemon.", Naruto says.

"are you that sure of yourself? No matter, it'll be an easy win.", Dawn says while bringing out piplup.

"sure, I'll match it.", Naruto says while bringing out Lugia.

"what do you need, lord Uzumaki?", Lugia asks.

"battle, use aeroblast.", Naruto says. The battle was over too soon. After the battle, Naruto recalls Lugia and walks up to Dawn.

"well, that was a strange case of déjà vu.", Naruto says, "and don't worry, May lost that same bet yesterday".

"just how many girlfriends are you gonna have?", Crystal asks.

"why? Do you want to be one of mine?", Naruto asks.

"do I get any privileges?", Crystal asks.

"you get to be the head one, and get bragging rights when I become the league champion.", Naruto says.

"sure, but I want to get first dibs on all grass-type pokemon we see.", Crystal says.

"deal. I guess I now have 3 girlfriends. I'm really screwed, aren't I?", Naruto asks.

"yep.", the girls answer.

"let just get to Violet.", Naruto says.

"good thing that we're in walking distance.", May says with a snicker.

"wait, so I was steps away from where I wanted to go?", Dawn asks.

"I told you that May fell for the same thing yesterday.", Naruto says.

"I'm gonna get you for that.", Dawn says before running after Naruto.

"you'll have to catch me first.", Naruto says.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And that's the end of that chapter. I want to know what you thought of it. About the Crystal harem thing, I needed filler so I broke that plan. About how I need to describe the battles, have any of you started the game with a level 80 Lugia? It tends to one-shot everything and did you really need to hear a long string of Tackle attacks that's what it is early in game, which I am using as a base for the story and gameplay elements. The farther in the story gets, the more complex the battles might get. On a separate point, I have decided to use tropes from TV Tropes, and yes fellow tropers, the reference is Shmuck Bait, which is the trope of the chapter. I need ideas for new chapters. Also, I need to get some new games to get more ideas for crossovers. I'll be taking suggestions. P.M them to me and I'll respond telling you if I think I can do it or not, or if I know the material. I can only do some crossovers, due to the fact that they're the only ones that I know enough about. I will also take constructive criticism. Only PM the ideas, leave reviews and read more stories. Till next time


	4. I'm Finished

I am sorry to announce that I am giving up on this story along with Dance Upon The Blazing Inferno.I just don't like how I planned it. But no worries, I have not yet giving up on the whole premise. I shall start again with an AU Naruto Fic. I once again apologize to those of you that liked this story, but I unknowingly created a Marty Stu and looking back I find myself wondering what I was thinking.

Forever Your Crazy and Evil-loving Author

ZangetsuTheSlayingMoon


End file.
